New HalfBloods
by Percyrules16
Summary: Nick is just a regular kid until he met luke. He and his friends get recruited to the titans.They escape and and go to camp half blood this is there story.Percabeth later on. First Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Preparation

I don't own PJO

Hi, my name is Nick. I go to Laredo middle school. My little brother (who was adopted at a very young age) says I am a half blood like him. I have always - since he started saying that – thought he was crazy in the head. He apparently knows about all the Greek gods and stuff like that. Yea I am dyslexic and have ADHD like him and have blond hair, which I dyed brown, and have grey eyes like Athena also I'm very smart like her the goddess of wisdom…So what that doesn't mean anything except that I'm the smartest person in the whole school.

So I start you in this very odd day in the morning before I wake up. I was dreaming about this very was weird guy that looked tons like my little brother mike and was named Luke. He knew all about my little brother, my very cool friend and I named Erik. He said that we would see him soon and if we did not take his offer that we would have excruciatingly painful death but fortunately, I woke up before he could offer. I woke up and went down stairs to start eating. When I realized that mike was blabbing on about me being a half-blood.

"Nick have you ever noticed how good you are at Ancient Greek?"Mike said.

"Yes I have as a matter of fact I have but you and Erik are just as good as I am." I retorted sharply. Just a word about Erik before he comes sprinting up to the door. He is a very funny Vietnamese boy and is very good at the boy. When we were young, we used to play with stick and light sabers from star wars. Although I always won oddly. When I introduced him to the bow and arrow, he excelled at it better than I did. Whenever he went to his compitions he always won by a long shot. He also has the same disorder as Mike and I had. Erik and I are very strong runners and have upper body strength. So he comes up to the door running from nothing and yells, "Hurry up you guys we're going to be late to school!" "Fine" I replied calmly so that note we ran out the door and got to school on time. Erik and my first class were the same so we left mike and went to math class. He was called . We never looked at his eyes because he always would be growling at us or lecturing us. However, this time he was doing both because Erik and I were late so he took us outside and talked to us. "I am very disappointed in you two. You are always late and…" The bell rang I was extremely happy so I grabbed my bag and ran to my next class. For the rest of the day we were off the hook.

That afternoon while I was looking for Erik to go home I saw Erik talking to . At that second he transformed into a lion for a body a human head and a leathery tail. In addition, he had two mismatched eyes, which is impossible. Then out of nowhere mike came and shot spikes. "Do you believe me now?" He said, "Yes I do" I replied. Mike threw and book at , shot a spike towards Erik, which hit him, and I grabbed Erik. I ran for my life with mike right behind me. As we got outside, we saw Luke was waiting for us.


	2. Luke

Chapter 2

As mike ran outside, he saw Luke and stammered, "Who are you? Why do you look like me?"Luke did not respond but he was smirking at something above our heads. When I looked above Erik's head I saw a sun, Mike's head a caduceus and mine was an owl. When he saw me looking at the signs he said, "Join me in our quest to destroy the gods or die in a painful way." I was pretty confident that he couldn't take us all in a fight so I said "No" he didn't look very happy about that but I didn't care. He all of a sudden took out a sword I took a step back at the sight of it was made of bronze. At least that's what it looked like it. Under my gritted teeth I said "fight us with no weapons only fist," "No" he replied now he was angry then three giants bye the look of it came out from behinds us and grabbed us. I had to submit, they were squeezing my brother and best friend to death." Fine we will join you." I said sadly. "Good" He said then the giants stuffed us all in a black car we drove out of town where we stopped at a hotel in Las Vegas. He apparently owned the place because all the other people whom I thought were half-bloods. We went to the basement or so I thought. It was a big sand-floored room with swords spears and bows on there. While Erik was healing up, Luke (who was in a metal box to be away from us) was telling us we were going to be testing different weapons. Mike and I tried spear, neither of us were good at that, then we tried bows, I was okay at that, then I tried swords and shield I was very good at that. Mike could have been better. He was muttering to me "I should use a curved sword like a samurai sword because I used those in tea kwon do." "What was that? " Luke said on an intercom "nothing, nothing I said he just wants a curved samurai sword!" I yelled back to him. "Oh alright I will get right to it" he yelled then Mike went out and a Minotaur came out and yelled for a challenge. "What!" I exclaimed, "I want you to kill this with the sword and shield" Luke said over the intercom "Fine, fine," I said. Then the Minotaur charged at me I knew that he would be fast. When he was 30 yards away I charged it. When he was 10 feet away I slashed upward. He made a wild grab for my sword arm but he ended up denting my shield and getting evaporating.

The next day we drove to San Francisco. When we got there we got our stuff that fitted perfectly and mike's sword. For the next week, I thought of several ways to get away from the place. I ended up thinking of mike stealing our stuff at night. (They took our stuff away at night)He would set Greek fire up to blow up in thirty seconds while Erik and I get some pegasi ready. The next week or so I learned new things like new sword fighting moves and I learned the most important thing the attack on camp half blood.


	3. The Plan

Chapter 3

For the next week or two, I kept training hard to get better. Then mike got his sword and kept trying to beat me but failed to beat me repeatedly. So I got Erik to try to hit me with arrows while I was sprinting around at full speed he hit me almost every time which I thought was spooky. While we were training, I would tell them little bits of the plan I ended up making it so we could escape the night before the attack on camp half-blood.

This way we won't have to destroy as many monsters. I trained hard with Luke (who trained me) I made up the move. I would wait for them to be a good-sized distance from me then I would sprint as fast as I could. Then when I was 3 feet away, I would jump up spin, kick them to the ground, and end up with my sword tip to their heart or throat. But the first time I did it to Luke I did it but when I tried it again he would push me out of the air. But when I tried it on some other half-bloods or monsters, I would be able to do it. I got really better at it. Luke then taught me the disarming trick. Then one day Luke left for the labyrinth. I went to the library and learned so ancient greek and some odd things about the titans.

The next week I got news that some kid made it possible to get to camp half-blood easier, which made me sadder for me since I was help destroying their forces from within.( When I was training I would destroy monsters but if ended up hurting a half-blood I would get hurt. So I scheduled to train more monsters to train against. (it was much more easy, fun, and productful) Mike and Erik also trained against monsters. Mike had bad feelings about doing this against his master (Kronos **AN:** **Mike was in the building when Nico destroyed it**).

So Erik and I destroyed lots of monsters. I finally scheduled to fight a manticore with Erik. I would wait for Erik to shot an arrow and hurt it, and then I would go in full speed and try to stab him. But I got knocked away with his tail. Erik got really mad for some reason and shot an arrow and the arrow ended up a ball of energy. When it hit the manticore, he was very mad and weak. So I took my chance but it ended when Erik passed out behind me. Then I went and ended the session.

Then after a few nights Erik was fully recovered, mike with us and also the night before the attack on Camp Half-blood. Mike got up and said, "I need to go to the cafeteria."

"WHY?"the guard in his old raspy and bold voice of his said.

"Oh nothing I'm just really hungry." Mike retorted ._Wow this is harder than I expected ._I thought.

"OKAY you can go" the guard said I as I went back to reality.

"Thank you" But then he absently went to the armory but the guard did not notice because he was talking on his phone. Mike sprinted to the armory. He exploded through the doors to several half-bloods. Then the door closed and I could not see anything else. I went running through the halls of the _Princess Andromeda _with Erik right behind me. We got to the pegasi stables and got three of them ready. We were waiting for mike patiently for Mike on the top deck with the alarm bell going crazy in our ears. Then we heard a _**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**_! We turned and saw mike running at full speed with our weapons. My sword and shield, Erik's bow and 100 or so arrows and Mike curved samurai like sword. My shield was in its watch form and Erik's bow was in its phone shape. They were when we got then so we were ready and ran on to the pegasi and flew away.

In the next thirty minutes, we heard a_** ROOAAR**_ from behind us. We turned and looked behind us we saw a bronze dragon flying at us really fast. When it got close enough I told Erik to shoot it in its wings and mouth. After a few minutes, Erik killed it and we were home free. For the next few weeks, we flew from L.A to New York. When we got there, something attacked us.


	4. Meeting Camp HalfBlood

Once we crossed the border near the giant pine tree, the dragon attacked us. We were tried and about to fall asleep. So we ran away a few yards away so the dragon would leave us alone. I ended up running down the hill because the dragon came after me for a few yards then left me alone. Then out of pure clumsiness I ran into a girl (who look a lot like me exact more girly obviously) When I got a good look from her I noticed that she had bloodshot eyes for crying I guessed. I noticed this when she had her knife to my throat. She looked up to see Erik holding his bow aimed at her chest.

"What do you people want?" she said very unhappy.

"For you to let my friend go." Erik said through gritted teeth. As she put her knife away, I stood up and went by Erik who had just shortly put his bow down.

"We are half-bloods; I am Nick a son of Athena, Erik son of Apollo and Mike a son of Hermes."I said calmly. She looked at Mike in surprise. "You look a lot… like…Luke." she said.

"Yeah we know this because he recruited us but Mike here set Greek fire to it which was all apart of my plan." We all were getting very tired so she told us to follow her to see the Chiron. So after a few minutes of walking we met the Chiron from the olds stories. All any of us could say was "are you the Chiron?" over and over again and he would answer yes over and over again. The girl Annabeth I later learned was her name told us to tell Chiron our story he told us to spend the night in the Big House and for Annabeth to go to bed and tomorrow morning to have a tour of the place.

THE NEXT MORNING

The next morning I went looking for Erik so I would not have to go on the tour of Camp half-blood. I found him talking to Chiron, when they saw me walking up to them they stopped the conversation. Then Chiron called Annabeth and the air shimmered behind Erik, and Annabeth appeared stuffing a New York Yankees cap in her back pocket. I just stood there with my mouth in the shape of and O. She looked at me weird and said a little creeped out "what's wrong Nick?... Nick?... Nick?!"she said angrily.

"Wa what?"I said.

"Do you want to come with Erik and I on the tour?"

"yes I would let's go."After going everywhere but the cabins and the pegasi stables, a girl came out from behind the stables that looked horrible and was smelly.

"Good campers…Good" she said smiling evilly.**(I know she would not do this so soon after BOTL)**She made a grab for Erik and me but little did she know that we had our weapons.  
Erik had his bow out and ready, I had my sword out and ready for her, but she also had a tick up her sleeve. She had her spear aimed at my chest. She obviously wanted a fight so I gave her one. "you want a fight?" I asked quite quickly.

"No I want to do you initiation for this camp." she replied

"Clarisse." Annabeth sighed.

"No Annabeth its fine I want her to try." I said. I motioned for Erik to lower his bow. Clarisse told me to meet her at the sword arena at 3:00, which gave me an hour. We finished the tour and went to the Athena cabin to get me a bunk. There were only two bunks left she told me so I took one. Then I noticed that it was almost 3:00. So I went to the sword arena and got a little sweat on me. Then at 3:00 Clarisse turned up. I had my sword in hand and my shield on. She took out her spear and a shield. I didn't notice a lot of people were there. Then I heard a "Nick" be called I looked around and noticed that Annabeth was telling me to watch out for her spear. I nodded in her direction. Then as I turned around, I heard a battle cry. I saw Clarisse charging me. I also ran at her and when she was, only a few yards away I swung my sword in a deep but low arch. When my sword came up, she deflected my blow. She jabbed at my stomach but I jumped over her jab and kicked her spear to the ground. I then as fast as lightning I kicked her to the ground. I had my sword to her neck but I felt a sharp edge on my stomach I looked down and notice her spear tip to my stomach. _A tie_ I thought to myself. When Annabeth and I were walking away, she kept murmuring to herself

"Wow…you fight a lot…like…Luke and…Percy." once I just had about but I did not show it so I said scratching my head "Yeah about that Luke trained me personally sometimes."

Then after several days she left. Then I learned when Percy was coming to the camp.


	5. AN REVIEWS ABOUT CONTINUEING STORY

**Hello This is Percyrules16. **

**I was wondering if I should continue this story of nick because not many people have said it is good so please tell me if you want me to continue the story or not.**

**PERCYRULES16**

**P.S If I continue I will want more reviews please**


End file.
